Inside Out (UltimateWorldof2050 Style)
UltimateWorldof2050's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Meg Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Bill - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Sadness - Hilda Hippo (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Disgust - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *Anger - The Brain (Animaniacs) *Fear - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Jill's Joy - Rosa/Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Mr. Happy (The Mr. Men Show) *Bill's Sadness - Cool Breeze Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Hayley Smith (American Dad) *3 Year Old Meg - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Dream Director - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Lord Nefario (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Pin/Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Chris Griffin (Family Guy) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Little Miss Daredevil (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *Teacher - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Teacher's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Alice Mitchell (Dennis the Menace) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Memetchi (Tamagotchi) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Little Miss Sunshine (The Mr. Men Show) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Rita (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Allison Taylor (The Simpsons) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Rachel (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Krash/Pogoriki (GoGoRiki) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Chiko/Chikoriki (GoGoRiki) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Mr. Fussy (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof2050 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof2050 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof2050 Style) - Lisa Simpson Quick Thinking *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof2050 Style) - Hilda Hippo We Should Cry *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof2050 Style) - Princess Daisy Five Second Rule *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof2050 Style) - The Brain My Bad *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof2050 Style) - Loyal Heart Dog Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof2050 Style): Meg Griffin's First Date? *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof2050 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Joy Hilda Hippo.jpg|Hilda Hippo as Sadness Princess Daisy.png|Princess Daisy as Disgust Brain 1.jpg|The Brain as Anger Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Fear FGuy Meg Gen2012 R3Flat.jpg|Meg Griffin as Riley Anderson Tigger-the-tigger-movie-5.2.jpg|Tigger as Bing Bong Category:UltimateWorldof2050 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG